Unwanted
by Penguins-Rock-The-Feathers
Summary: A songfic I wrote at 2 in the morning. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I am going to do three songs on this one! 5 reviews I make the other song! Summary, erm pretty much what the title is, GInny's first day at Hogwarts.


Unwanted  
  
Disclaimer: all right all right the HP charries were J.K Rowling's fabulous idea, and Unwanted was the great work of Avril Lavigne. The Wild Werewolf's and Deadly Dragons are mine as far as I know. And Daniel Radcliff and Rupert Grint are not mine, but actors.  
  
"All that I did was walk over Start off by shaking your hands That's how it went"  
  
*Ginny Weasley walked nervously over to where her older brother Ron was sitting with his friends at the Griffindor table. It was her first year at Hogwarts School and she of course had been sorted into Griffindor. Ron greeted her with a smile as she sat down besides him. He started to introduce him his friends to her. (A/N yes they met on the train but I wanted them to meet here in the school) He first introduced a pretty bushy haired girl named Hermione who smiled and shook her hand. "Hello Ginny, I hope you'll like it here."  
  
"I had a smile on my face and I stood up straight"  
  
*After introducing Hermione, Ron introduced non-other then the famous Boy- Who-Lived, Harry Potter (A/N yes they did meet when Harry came over, but I wanted this to be like this so no flames please!!) with his emerald green eyes and black messy hair, but most important, the lightning bolt scar.  
  
"Oh ya ya, I wanted to know you, I wanted to show you"  
  
*She blushed staring at Harry and finally took his outstretched hand and never wanted to let go, but Ron nudged her and she blushed deeper with made Harry chuckle. "Its alright." He said. The three started to talk leaving poor Ginny alone with no one to talk to.  
  
"You don't know me, Don't ignore me, If you don't want me there You just shut me out."  
  
*All through dinner Ginny kept trying to strike up conversation with them but they kept shutting her out. She had asked Ron to pass her the rolls but he just kept telling her to be quiet and once again poor Ginny was alone.  
  
"You don't know me Don't ignore me, If you had your way You'd just shut me up Make me go away."  
  
*After dinner Hermione went to the Library while Ron, Harry and Ginny went into the Common Room. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch as always. "Did you see the Wild Werewolf's vs. The Deadly Dragons match?" Ron asked Harry and who nodded. "That seeker is said to be one of the best, Radcliff I think his name is."  
  
"No I just don't understand why you won't talk to me, its hurts."  
  
*Ginny tried to join in. "Ye he is an excellent seeker! And their chaser, I think his name is Rupert Grant-" Ron cut her off." It's Rupert GRINT Ginny, Grint. Anyways, the beaters are great at swinging that bat, their the-" "Phelps Twins!" Ginny interrupted which made Ron quite irritated. "Ginny," Harry spoke quietly. "You should go on to bed, you look awfully tired." He said this with a wink to Ron, which Ginny wasn't supposed to see, and her eyes widened going glassy with tears. Harry didn't want her talking with them!  
  
"Unwanted for nothing don't talk words against me"  
  
*Tears wallowing up in her eyes she stands, her face scarlet from being both surprised and hurt. "Fine! I won't be a burden to you two then! Since you obviously don't want me around!" she runs up to the Girls Dormitory's and slams the door crying Harry and Ron look bewildered. "What's wrong with her?" Harry shrugged "your sister." Ron sighs. "Honestly Harry, your lucky you don't have an annoying sister like Ginny." And with that thought they continue their conversation about Quidditch.  
  
"I wanted to know you, I wanted to show you"  
  
*Ginny, tear's streaming down her face pulls out her Diary and starts to write. Dear Diary, First Day at Hogwarts School and it's been a miserable one. I did on one bright side, meet the famous Harry Potter, but it doesn't make any difference.  
  
"You don't know me, Don't ignore me, You don't want me there you just shut me out"  
  
*She sighs and continues to write. Of course I got sorted into Griffindor and I sat with Ron and his friend s Hermione (a nice girl I hope that will be my friend) and Harry. After Ron introduced me, (I held Harry's hand too long and blushed deeply) to everyone, they started talking and left me out! I tried to talk but they shut me out.  
  
"You don't know me Don't ignore me, If you had your way you'd just shut me up, And make me go away"  
  
*A few teardrops fall on the page but she ignores them. Then Diary guess what? Me, Ron and Harry went to the Common Room (Heroine went to the Library) and Ron and Harry started talking. I tried to join but Ron kept shutting me out, and then Harry, of all peoples diary! He told me that I should go! I am so mad! But it hurts! I can't believe it!  
  
"I tried to belong It didn't seem wrong, My headaches"  
  
*She wiped some tears absently away form her face. I was just trying to fit in! I wanted them to like me! I guess that I'm not good enough for them. I thought at least Ron would have been more helpful to me but he is triple the mean of a big brother I had before!  
  
"It's been so long I'll write this song, If that's what it takes"  
  
That's all Dear Diary, I feel awful, and I'm just going to go to bed,  
  
G'night, Ginny  
  
*She puts down her diary using a spell to lock it and puts it under her pillow then changes into her blue cloud Pajamas. She lays back on her bed face stained with tears and wonders how she is going to do here if she will ever have a friend or get the Great Harry Potter to like her.  
  
"You don't know me Don't ignore me If you had your way you'd just shut me out"  
  
*She sighs thinking of how she is going to last wondering if Hermione might be her friend. ~Naw, she'll just ignore me too, after all she is Ron and Harry's best friend, and she wouldn't want anything to do with a measly first year who depends on her brothers.  
  
"You don't know me Don't ignore me, If you had your way you'd just shut me up and make me go away"  
  
*She gently drifts off to sleep wishing she COULD go away, be done with her brothers who always seem to think she is in the way, get away from the neglectance of the Hogwarts students and go where she is more appreciated and can find someone at least who cares about what you have to say.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N Hey! What do you think? This came to me at 12:00 last night and I stayed up till 2 to finish it! PLEASE Review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!! ( )  
  
(  
  
)  
  
(  
  
)  
  
(  
  
) + click that button! 


End file.
